The Wand Weaver
by wild-in-spirit
Summary: Tom Riddle has been defeated, Harry Potter succeeded, Severus Snape survived...but what if Ollivander did not want the life of just a wand maker anymore? What if he decided to bring in his prodogy Serifina McIntire? Someone no one could imagine she cud be
1. Chapter 1

_**Summery: What if after everything was over; with Tom Riddle being defeated, Harry Potter being triumphant…and Severus Snape surviving, Ollivander no longer wanted to step foot into his shop after his painful and terrifying ordeal. Who would sell the students their wands and help each one get the perfect wand for them? That is where Serifina McIntire comes in. She is Ollivanders prodigy and it is now her time to step up and help were she can.**_

Part One

As they walked their way through the winding roads of Diagon Alley they stared at all of the shops that were slowly rebuilding themselves after the war had ended. They knew that most shops had or were planning on re-opening but one shop that no one knew the outcome of was the most important…Ollivanders Wand Shop. After his ordeal Mr Ollivander had proclaimed that life was too short and that he planned on seeing the world. He assured everyone that his shop would not be closed come the new school year but it would not be him that helped find the perfect wand for each student. Everyone was curious as to who would be taking over for him but he would not let anything slip about this mysterious person, just that they were very gifted and had been blessed with extraordinary powers to select and create perfect unblemished wands that would make any witch or wizard proud to brag.

His white hair stood out in a crowd, even if he didn't mean to, but Ollivander was too proud to use his magic to change his appearance. "I'll age how I was meant to age, no point trying to alter what I am meant to be." And she had grown to live by this motto, hence her unusual appearance. Her hair was white as snow with dark blue streaks going through her hair like a meteor shower. She was average height, about 5'8, with curves in the right places and a complexion that made her look more angelic than she really was. On the top of her spine she had the core of her wand; a black phoenix. On her wrist she held a tattoo to represent her house: a grey wolf. And stretching from her left hip up to the right side of her breast was a tattoo of ivy to represent her ever going climb to be better. Her attitude towards people was polite, yet blunt. If she didn't like something she would let you know. She did not take kindly to plain and utter stupidity and ignorance. Her life had not been sheltered, she had known from the beginning what the big world held in store for her and she embraced it with both arms and pure determination. Her name: Serifina McIntire. Her reason for meeting Mr Ollivander: to embrace that whispered destiny. Miss Serifina McIntire was to become the proud owner of the tiny store with the creaky sign that hung over the top with the words "Ollivander: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC"

As they turned the corner they came across a sight that was not expected. Ollivanders had light shining through the window and there were young children staring through the newly clean windows as if a wand shop had never been seen on this street before. As the Golden Trio came to a stop in front of the shop they saw what the children had been staring at: everything had been fixed, cleaned till it shone like it probably hadn't done since it first opened in 382 BC. But the most unusual thing about all of it was the fact that there was a woman standing in the middle the shop moving wands from place to place as if each place she had put them originally wasn't quite good enough to leave the wand. Finally, after around 10 minutes of watching this woman moving and re organising the store they could not hold in their curiosity anymore and walked into the store.

As she finished the last touches on her store she turned on her heals to make sure that everything was perfect. She would open soon and didn't want anything to be out of place. As she did one more once over her eyes came to land on three people who had just walked into the store. Without even asking she knew who they were; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They were just three of the heroes of the final battle and over all war.  
>"How can I help you three today?" Her soft voice asked from the middle of the room.<br>All three individuals carried on staring at her as if they had no idea what to make of her. Her dark dress sense gave off the impression of sinister intentions whereas her voice was a complete contrast to that. Her voice was inviting and calming, it gave off a welcoming vibe that just made you want to spill your deepest secrets.  
>"Just having a look around, thank you." Hermione replied, coming out of her daze to continue her looks around the newly re-furbished room.<br>The woman seemed to shrug and carry on with what she had previously been doing…just gazing around her store to see if there was anything else that needed changing.  
>That was the first time the trio met Miss Serifina McIntire…but the next time they met would not be for many years…the next time they met would not be till they were taking their children to get their Hogwarts supplies.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summery: What if after everything was over; with Tom Riddle being defeated, Harry Potter being triumphant…and Severus Snape surviving, Ollivander no longer wanted to step foot into his shop after his painful and terrifying ordeal. Who would sell the students their wands and help each one get the perfect wand for them? That is where Serifina McIntire comes in. She is Ollivanders prodigy and it is now her time to step up and help were she can.**_

Part Two

**11 Years Later**

As the years had passed Diagon Alley had changed for the better in so many ways. Everything shone with a new light that made everyone nearly forget how destroyed it had been all those years ago. Every store prospered but none as well as the ever reliable wand store and its new caretaker Serifina McIntire. She had been a new shining light in the last few years, helping everyone were she could in re-building and re-furbishing their stores. They raved about her compassion towards everyone and she even created a new offer in her store just after the war. Any witch or wizard whose wand was destroyed or taken from them in the war would be given a replacement…for free. No one understood why she would do such a thing until two days after the offer was put in place…Diagon Alley had never seen such a crowd since…well since ever. So much business was brought to all the stores over the next few weeks that every store around offered her a cut of their profits...they knew that she had not made much money over those weeks so all wanted to help were they could.

As Harry and Ginny walked through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley their youngest children held tightly onto their hands, James bouncing along in front of them trying to get them to hurry up. He had been so excited about this day that he had been awake since 5am running around the house with his Hogwarts list gripped tightly in his hand. They had already got his books and robes and had even bought him his pet, a midnight black owl that he had dubbed Buck (for some unknown reason), so now it was time for his most important step in this journey; it was time to get his wand. Even if they had not visited Diagon Alley in many years apart from to visit Ginny's brother George at his store they had heard the stories about what Ollivanders had become; it had grown to be a glorious store that everyone from around the globe visited to get their wands. Even though it had grown to be as popular as it was Miss McIntire had not hired anyone else to help in her store as she wanted a personal touch in her store and wanted to be sure that every person got their perfect wand.

As the five of them walked into the store no one was in sight. As James ran towards one of the display cases a voice called from the back of the store.  
>"I wouldn't touch that if I were you Mr Potter, I would rather not have the store be destroyed thanks to the wrong wand in the wrong hand."<br>As the figure glided out from behind the lines of wands she did not even raise her eyes from the book she held in her hands.  
>"That wand is not for you Mr Potter, that is my personal wand. And it is trained at the door so that no one walks in without my knowing so. Now, im guessing you are here for your first wand?" She stated, looking up at the family for the first time since they had walked in.<br>All James could do was nod at this unusual woman. His words were taken from his by the sight of the way her hair seemed to create a halo of light around her head, the way her voice seemed to stop any movement or sound in the whole shop, the way her voice seemed to carry so much knowledge that you wanted to sit down in front of her and absorb every word that she speaks to you.  
>"Well if you could step this way please so we can take your measurements." She replied with a soft smile across her features.<br>She went through the usual measurements to make sure she selected the right wand for young Mr Potter. His arms, his leg, the distance between his nose and right ear…everything that would be needed to select the perfect wand.  
>"Hmm…" she murmured "I think I may have the perfect wand for you." She said as she turned her back on them to return to her store rooms in the back. After much mumbling and many thuds and one cry if joy she comes back into the front with one wand held in her hands. She opens the box and inside lays the most gloriously made item that James Sirius Potter had ever seen.<br>"This is a 10 inch Elder Wood wand with the core of Thestral Tail Hair." She described it with such pride in her voice that James was nervous about taking into his hand in case he disappointed her.  
>"Go ahead James, take it. If the wand likes you it will be yours." She urged him, wondering if this would be the perfect wand for the son of the Boy Who Lived. As he picked up the wand he felt a warm feeling spread up his arm and through his entire body. As he looked up and saw the glowing smile that had spread over this woman's face he felt himself blush, he also felt pride at being the one to make that smile come to her face.<br>"I think the wand has just chosen its master. Well done Mr Potter, but remember even though the wand has chosen you you must not take that for granted. This wand is very unique, this wand is the brother of a very famous wand. This is the brother of the Elder Wand. I'm sure your father knows all about that wand." As she said this she glanced up at James' father, giving him a look that James believed only his father would understand.  
>"I'm sure he's heard that story at bed time Miss McIntire." He replied, unable to keep the slight smile off of his face.<p>

As the Potters finished their shopping and started their treck back to The Leaky Cauldron for dinner with the rest of their family they came across Miss McIntire outside her shop with a young child on her hip. As she heard them approach she turned to see them walking her way and a smile spread across her face seeing the young family heading towards her. She did not even speak a word, just nodded towards them with that gentle smile and turned towards the pub with the sleeping child held in her arms. They could not help but wonder who the young child in her arms had been…and why she seemed so relaxed in the way she had greeted them. Miss McIntire was defiantly a mystery wrapped up in an enigma which made everyone around her curious as to who she was and were she had come from.


End file.
